8
8 is the action suspense drama thriller penned by legendary user Sess in 2009. It takes on the real-time format and applies it to the world of Board 8 to create a stunning piece of literature. The main character is SHINE GET 64, who will do whatever it takes to stop the people who banned his friend and are trying to take over GameFAQS. Prequel The 2 Hour Prequel titled 'Let's Roll' introduces everyone to the characters of the show and provides a background for the events of the traditional season of 8. The following is the complete full text of '8: Let's Roll' The following takes place between 4:00PM and 5:00PM Events Occur in Real Time ~A chaotic Board 8 Vlado: ATTENTION BOARD 8: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES. GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN. I WILL BRAVELY REPORT ON THE SITUATION AS RESIDENT JOURNALIST BUT EVERYONE SEEK SHELTER Board 8: Our hero! Leos Axe: Funny joke. Board 8: *gasp* Leos Axe: As you can see our forces have arrived and this board is completely outmatched. The only way we will spare your board from certain death is your unconditional surrender to Poll of the Day. ~SHINE GET 64 and i am the game have taken refuge at their secret board Sunny Shine i am the game: What do we do... do we go to the board and try to save as many people as possible? Or, do we wait here to fight another day? SHINE GET 64: Chocoboslayer was banned because he was about to reveal people behind the biggest internet conspiracy of all the times. If what he says is true, then we may be the only ones who can stop it. The people who fall today on Board 8... we must view them as casualties of war. i am the game: What about SmartMuffin? What about Mer? We are just going to let them be victimized by some second rate board? SHINE GET 64: WE HAVE NO CHOICE. OUR ONLY RESPONSIBILITY RIGHT NOW IS TO STOP POLL OF THE DAY AND FIND THE PEOPLE WHO ARE AIDING THEM. THAT IS OUR OBJECTIVE. ARE WE CLEAR? i am the game: *tears begin to fall* ...I-I-I hate you.... SHINE GET 64: ... ~At Bacon's Fortress Team Rocket Elite: Lord Allen, it appears that some sort of invasion is underway on the contest board. What is going to be done about this? Sailor Bacon: ... Team Rocket Elite: ...My king? Sailor Bacon: Assemble the joint mods, we will seek a solution to this matter. 4:12:20... 4:12:21... 4:12:22... 4:12:23... 4:17:29... 4:17:30... 4:17:31... 4:17:32... ~At Board 8 Leos Axe: Get rid of all this save my ****. It's unpleasant on the eyes. Agesboy: Right away, General. *Leos's cell goes off* Leos Axe: Yes. Sailor Bacon: General, this is Sailor Bacon. Withdraw from the board immediately or there will be serious reprocussions. Leos Axe: Are you threatening me, baconboy? Sailor Bacon: I'm just stating the facts, I've started a program that will ban all of you if you do not retreat to Poll of the Day within 5 minutes. Leos Axe: ...Goodbye, Mr. Administrator. POTD Invasion Force: What did he have to say, Genereal? Leos Axe: ...Mark everything. Every message, every topic, everything. We have five minutes. ~At SHINE GET 64's house SHINE GET 64: ... *SHINE gets an IM from SmartMuffin* SmartMuffin: SHINE, I'm alright, I managed to escape, but can still clearly see everything unfolding. SHINE GET 64: What's happening? SmartMuffin: Leos just gave a direct order to his men for them to mark everything, it looks like they are going to cripple our defenses even more. We can't hold on much longer. SHINE GET 64: Is anyone else safe? SmartMuffin: Yes, I know a few made it out, but not sure who or where they went, I just saw them runni-what the... SHINE GET 64: Muffin? SmartMuffin: ... SHINE GET 64: MUFFIN?!?! SmartMuffin: Th-They're gone... They're all banned... ~At the joint mods meeting Red13N: Sir, it was a success. All invading PotDers are banned Sailor Bacon: Who invited Red to the meeting again? Really guys? Go away dude Team Rocket Elite: Sir, it was a success. All invading PotDers are banned Sailor Bacon: ... TRE: Is something wrong, sir? Sailor Bacon: ...They weren't suppsed to be banned until 45 more seconds... *the door to SHINE's house is kicked down* SHINE GET 64: FREEZE I'M A A FEDERAL USER ???: *panting* SHINE... I got here as fast as I could, I had to contact you in person. SHINE GET 64: Who are you? ???: SHINE, I'm Chocoboslayer SHINE GET 64: ...My god... Chocoboslayer: It's the Clique SHINE. They are responsible for this. You have to alert Bacon. SHINE GET 64: The Clique?! Haven't they been disarmed? Chocoboslayer: That's what Vlado Live has been telling us, but I had vital information about them that I was going to tell you before they got me SHINE GET 64: Wait... your banning was done by The Clique? But how? Chocoboslayer: The Clique gave PotD access and support for the invasion today. In exchange, PotD allowed The Clique to use their board as a base of operations. SHINE GET 64: A base of operations for what? Chocoboslayer: To develop a code, that when programmed precisely it allows them to ban any user they please. No one cares about PotD so they were allowed to develop this code freely without fear of being shut down. SHINE GET 64: ...Get me Sailor Bacon's AIM Screenname... Chocoboslayer: Got it. It's 'Sailor Bacon' 4:30:03... 4:30:04... 4:30:05... 4:30:06... 4:36:12... 4:36:13... 4:36:14... 4:36:15... ~Bacon closely watches the situation at the board SineNomine: It was just a glitch, Sir. The fact of the matter is, PotD will no longer threaten them and the crisis is over. Sailor Bacon: For our sake, I hope so. *Bacon gets an IM from SHINE GET 64* SHINE GET 64: SIR YOU NEED TO WARN OR SUSPEND TRANSIENCE RIGHT NOW Sailor Bacon: ...Under what circumstances? SHINE GET 64: Not only have were they major players in the invasion today, but they have also created a code that allows them to ban whoever they please. Sir, this may sound hard to believe but you have to trust me. I give you my word. Sailor Bacon: ...Actually, it's not hard to believe. In fact, it makes sense. We gave PotD exactly five minutes to leave before they were auto-banned, but the time that they were actually banned came 45 seconds before that. We assumed it was a glitch but this sheds some light as to why that happened. SHINE GET 64: Sir are you saying that The Clique is responsible for banning the PotD members? Sailor Bacon: It must have been them. It appears they were tricking the board and only using them as pawns. SHINE GET 64: Sir, with this intel, you have to move on Trans World now. Sailor Bacon: I agree, and I want you to come with me. Also bring along that really cool friend of yours, what's his name... the game or whatever? SHINE GET 64: i am the game Sailor Bacon: Yes, him. Tell him to join us immediately, we move out in 10 minutes, ~In the Clique chat Applekidjosh: Satan, our sources inside the administration report that Bacon knows we are responsible and that we have the code. What shall we do? transience: ...we wait. Let Bacon come to us. Applekidjosh: But S- transience: JUST DO AS I SAY Applekidjosh: Y-yes, Satan. 4:42:25... 4:42:26... 4:42:27... 4:42:28... 4:47:48... 4:47:49... 4:47:50... 4:47:51... ~SHINE, i am the game, Bacon, and more appraoch Trans World Sailor Bacon: Attention transience, we have you surrounded. Come out with your message detail button in the air i am the game: This isn't going to work. I know transience, he wouldn't surrender The Clique for anything. Sailor Bacon: We're doing this my way. The Clique is gathered in the grand hall Clique: So what are you going to do? transience: ... *puts his message detail button in the air and begins to walk* Ed Bellis: Hades!!! What are you thinking? Are you insane?! transience: Have faith, Edward. Sailor Bacon: THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE TRANSIENCE *transience slowly walks out of Trans World and is restrained by the moderators* SHINE GET 64: We got you, you son of a *****. *Vlado runs up and kicks transience in the head, and then sprints off* Sailor Bacon: Take him away. *Bacon and transience make eye contact, Bacon nods and transience grins* ~Board 8 celebrates their victory Vlado: I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU ALL. YOU ALL LAUGHED AT ME, BUT I WON. I WON. I WON. AHAHAHAAHAHAWOOOHEEEEHOOOOHEEEE Board 8: ... Shadow Ryoko and Mer run into each other and exchange words Mer: It's over, the board is safe. Ryoko: We are just lucky to have two of the greatest users ever in SHINE and i am the game to look up to. Mer: yeah, they are so good. I vote for them in any and all user contests. Ryoko: Well they certainly deserve our votes, especially SHINE, he is so dreamy. ~SHINE and i am the game are the last ones to leave an abandoned Trans World i am the game: For a second there I thought the board was done for. SHINE GET 64: *smirks* We'll we did what we could, thankfully that was good enough. i am the game: Yeah, haha. Well it's been a rough couple of hours, lets go rate some box arts. I saw this hilarious one today and thou... *i am the game disappears instantly* SHINE GET 64: Game? GAME?! NO! *SHINE looks at his profile to see that i am the game is banned. He immediately IM's Bacon* SHINE GET 64: I AM THE GAME IS BANNED WHO IS RESPONSIBLE? Sailor Bacon: ...It was me. Look, he helped us out today, but he has been nothing but trouble for my board and my adminsitration, he needed to go. SHINE GET 64: HE WAS A HERO. YOU HAD NO REASON TO BAN HIM OR EVEN 3KL HIM. WHAT DID HE POST THAT WAS SO BAD. HUH. WHAT DID HE POST Sailor Bacon: I'm sorry, SHINE. *The clock is silent as the show fades out to SHINE's tears* 4:59:57... 4:59:58... 4:59:59... 5:00:00... The 1st Season of 8 No official date has been announced, since the demanding life of Sess means that it will be difficult to keep a promise regarding times and dates, but the great user assures his fans that it will be 'soon.' Category:User Projects